The Monsters Meet Dracula
by Mysterygirl102
Summary: When B.O.B, Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach find an injured bat out in the desert, they bring the creature in and heal it. They are surprised when they discover that the bat is actually a vampire, and the vampire is the real legendary Count Dracula. Team Monster must help Dracula get back to his hotel in Transylvania before the Vampire hunters who tried to kill him find him.
1. Chapter 1

B.O.B., The Missing Link, Susan Murphy and Dr. Cockroach were out driving old betty out in the desert, enjoying the warmth of the sun and wanting to clear their minds for a bit. Of course it was pointless for B.O. B who doesn't have a brain, but he came along just because the other monsters were doing it. They were just about to head back to the base when B.O.B saw something in the sky.

"Hey, what's that up in the sky?" He wondered out loud. Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach look to see what B.O.B was talking about. There was a strange shadowy bird flying really slow across the sky, looking as if it was injured. Suddenly the bird stopped and fell right towards the ground with a thump. Wondering what it was, Link drove over to where the strange bird landed.

When he stopped the jeep, the monsters went over to the helpless creature that was lying on the ground. They were surprised when saw that the bird was not a bird at all, it was a bat. But they were even more shocked when they saw a wooden stake was stabbed through the poor little creature's wing.

"Do you think it's dead?" B.O.B asked the others. Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach were just about to wonder the same thing when the bat tried to get up, only to fall right back down, too weak from its injury.

"No, it's just injured." Susan said, she crouched down and picked the little unconscious bat up in her hands.

"Weird" Link said "How did a bat get all the way out here?"

"I have no idea," Dr. Cockroach said "Lost its sense of directions maybe?"

"He must have passed out from the heat." Susan said. Dr. Cockroach went over and felt bat head. Susan was right; the little creature felt like it had been in a toaster oven for a very long time.

"The poor little guy, he must be in a lot of pain." Susan said, feeling sorry for the little creature "Let's take him back to the base and cool him off, then try to get this stake out of his wing."

At that moment, B.O.B, Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach were back in the jeep, driving all the way back to the base with Susan holding the injured animal in her hands. They had to sneak the bat in without anyone seeing it, because of General Monger's "No Animals Allowed on the base" rule, but of course, the monsters didn't want to leave the poor little bat out here to die. They of course had no idea of what this bat really is.


	2. Chapter 2

The monsters watched as the electric fan blew a cool breeze on the little bat. Each of them took turns pressing a cool wet washcloth on the animal. They had managed to sneak the poor little creature in without letting anyone seeing it. If Monger saw him, he would order them to throw it out. Not to mention if Sta'abie found out they were hiding the little guy, she would go into her hunting mode right away and no one can stop her, or that Vornicarn would try to eat it.

They remembered the last time they brought an animal onto the base. The little kitten had absorbed some of Susan's quantonium when both of them got struck by lightning, causing it to grow and almost destroy the base. They had to be more careful this time when trying to hide an animal.

"Hold him down, I'm gonna try to get this stake out of his wing." Susan told the others. Link gently flipped the bat over so it was lying on its back and held it down.

"Ready." He said, Susan grabbed a hold of the wooden stake that pierced the creature's wing and to quickly but gently pull it out. The poor little bat squirmed and squealed in pain. As soon as the object was out, Dr. Cockroach wrapped up the wound with a bandage. Pretty soon the little bat moved as if it was about to wake up.

"Look, he's waking up." Dr. Cockroach said. The little bat slowly fluttered its eyes open and looked at the monsters. They began to get the feeling that something wasn't right. The bats eyes were bloodshot red.

"Hello!" B.O.B said to the little creature "This is your wakeup call!"

Without warning, the little bat shot up and changed into a tall man with slick black hair, wearing a dark tuxedo and a black cape with purple lining. The monsters were shocked, this wasn't an ordinary bat, it was a vampire in bat form. The vampire's eyes began to glow red and he shot out his fangs while making a roaring sound, causing the monsters to run and hide in fear.

"Get away from me you foolish vampire hunter!" he shouted at them "You have no idea with you're messing with!"

"Wait, we're not vampire hunters!" Susan tried to convince the vampire "We're your friends."

"If you are my friends, how come you got a wooden stake in your hand?" The vampire said pointing to the stake in Susan's was holding in her hand, he grabbed the stake right out of her hands before continuing "Exactly like the one I have stabbed in my…."

He stopped midway in his sentence when he saw his arm; the stake was no longer there. Wondering where it went, the vampire turned his head this way and that to see if it fell on the floor somewhere, not realizing that the stake he was holding was the one that was stabbed in his arm. Susan smiled while rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"We took it out while you were unconscious." She explained to him while giggling.

"Wait, you're the ones who…" the vampire said

"Yep." Susan responded. The vampire began to laugh nervously. He was embarrassed by the way he had just acted towards his rescuers.

"I apologize." He said "The names Dracula, _Count_ Dracula."

All the monsters were surprise when they heard the name.

"_The _Count Dracula?" Dr. Cockroach said, coming out of his hiding place from behind the couch "The vampire from Bram Stocker's novel Dracula?"

"Oh, so you heard of me." Dracula said.

"It's nice to meet you Dracula." Susan said "My names Susan Murphy and these are my friends, B.O.B, The Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach."

The monsters couldn't believe it. They were meeting the real legendary Count Dracula face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here in America?" B.O.B asked Dracula. Dracula began to look confuse, as if B.O.B was speaking a different language.

"I'm not in Transylvania?" Dracula said.

"No, you're in America." Susan replied "You don't remember how you got here?"

"No, all I remembered was being kidnapped by a group vampire hunters." Dracula explained, he then began to tell them what happened "I was in the forest near the hotel I owned, when all of a sudden, I was ambushed by a group of humans dressed in black. I tried to get away, but they held me down and injected me with something that made me feel sleepy. When I woke up, I was in a dark room, chained down. They were torturing me with garlic, fire and crucifixes."

The monsters could tell he had been traumatized by the experience by the fear in his eyes and his voice growing meek at the mention of torture. They felt empathy towards the vampire count.

"How did you escape?" Link asked, wanting to know more.

"They were going to torture me with sunlight." Dracula answered "I changed into a bat and flew away as fast as I could when I had the chance. But then, one of them started shooting stakes at me and one of the stakes stabbed my arm. I was flying around for hours in the sun, having no idea where I was before I passed out and woke up here."

"Why on earth did they want to do that to you?" Susan wondered, feeling sorry for Dracula "What have you ever done to them?"

"I don't know." Dracula responded. He looked down at the floor and sat down on the couch, resting his chin in his hands.

"How about we help you?" Dr. Cockroach said, taking a seat beside Dracula "We'll let you stay here until your arm heals, and then we can use the jet to return you home."

Dracula looked at the monsters and made a small smile. "You guys would do that for me? Thanks."

"No problem." Susan told him "But we have to keep you hidden, if General Monger sees you…. Well who knows what he'll do?"

"Who's General Monger?" Dracula asked.

"He's our boss." Link explained to him "We work for the U.S. government. We save the world from alien invasions. Being the General, Monger makes the rules around here."

"I get the picture." Dracula understood.

"Vampires drink blood right?" Link asked "Cause that's going to be a problem."

"Well I mostly drink blood substitutes." Dracula told them "Either near blood or blood beaters, but all of my supply of blood substitutes is back in Transylvania, so you're right, finding blood for me to drink is going to be a problem."

Dr. Cockroach thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea!" he said before running into his lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Cockroach had built a machine that is used on blood donors to take a pint of their blood and put them in a plastic blood bag. He first tested the machine on himself to see if it worked the way it's supposed to, being relieved when it actually did when a pint of his blood went into one of the bags. At first Link and Susan both had a bad feeling about having a needle stuck in them while it drained a pint of their blood, but they were also relived when the Doc was right about it working as it's supposed to. It was a good thing that Dracula only needed one pint of blood a day.

"Earlier, you mentioned you own a hotel." Susan said to Dracula.

"Yes." Dracula responded as he finished drinking the bag that contained Link's pint of blood "It's a hotel I built for monsters. I also built it to keep my beloved daughter, Mavis, safe. It's called Hotel Transylvania."

"Never heard of it." Link responded

"You never heard of it?" Dracula asked surprised

"No." Dr. Cockroach said "We never even know there were other monsters in the world."

"Hmm, no wonder I never seen you guys at the hotel before." Dracula said

"Maybe someday we can go." B.O.B said smiling.

"Does your wife run the hotel with you to?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

Dracula was silent for a moment. A sad look developed on his face at the mention of the word wife. He began to look down at the floor again.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Cockroach asked, thinking that he said something to make Dracula feel sad.

"Actually… my wife died many years ago." Dracula explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dr. Cockroach apologized.

"It's alright, you didn't know. She was killed by an angry mob of humans three months after Mavis was born."

"Are both your wife and daughter vampires?" Link asked.

"Yes" Dracula responded

"Wait, I thought female vampires can't get pregnant." Susan said, confused.

"That's a load of myth!" Dracula told her "Of course female vampires can have offsprings. _And _vampires can age, much slower than humans of course. Never believe everything you read about vampires."

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps heading towards the room. The monsters went into panic; they had to hide Dracula and fast. They all spotted a closet and Susan changed into Ginormica, lifted Dracula up by the cape and shoved him in the closet.

"Quick, get in there and keep quiet!" she told him shutting the door just as General Monger came into the room.

"Who are you monsters talking to?" General Monger asked them with a look on his face that said he was suspicious.

"Um, uh…. Nobody!" Susan answered with a nervous smile on her face as she changed back to normal size.

"But I heard a fifth voice in here." Monger said. He made a face to them that told the monsters they'd better not lie to him. "I heard what sounded like a heavy Transylvania accent."

"Oh that!" Link said also neovusely smiling "Um, uh… Doc was just practicing his Dracula voice. He's auditioning for the lead role in the play of the story."

"Yes!" Dr. Cockroach played along he then broke out in a fake Dracula voice "_I am Dracula, I am going to suck your blood, Bleh Bleh Bleh!_"

Monger gave them the "I'm watching you" sigh language before leaving the room. The monsters sighed in relief as Dracula came out of the closet.

"Here we go again with Bleh Bleh Bleh." He said annoyed "I do _not_ say that."


	5. Chapter 5

The monsters kept Dracula hidden for three whole days. Once in a while, they would have to shove in in the closet whenever General Monger, Henry the janitor or any of the aliens entered the room. They were also some time where Dracula would get really bored just staying the room and wonder around the base, being careful not to let anyone see him. Every time the monsters would find him and they would have to keep telling him to stay in recreation room because if anyone on the base saw him and General Monger found out, he would order the monsters to throw him out and thereby letting the vampire hunters get him.

Over the three days, the monsters told Dracula stories about their adventures and how they meet Coverton, Sqweep, Sta'abie and Vornicarn. They also told him about the time they saved the planet from the evil alien named Galaxar. There were also times where Dracula told the monsters stories about his hotel and he told them about the time his daughter, Mavis, zinged with a human named Jonathan.

The monster's friendship with the vampire grew as they learned more about him. He was absolutely nothing like his counterpart in the book by Bram Stocker. Hearing so much about this hotel he own gave them an idea. Once they returned Dracula to Transylvania, they would stay at the hotel for a while and meet the friends and family he talked about.

The monsters went into the recreation room and discovered that Dracula was once again nowhere to be found. They all panicked as they searched frantically around the room.

"Oh no Not again!" Susan said out loud "When will Drac learn to stay put like we told him?"

"You know the count gets board in here." Link told her.

"Never mind that, we got to find him." Dr. Cockroach told him.

"Find who?" a voice from behind them suddenly said, startling the monsters. They turned around and spotted Sqweep standing in the doorway, wondering what they were doing.

"Sqweep!" Susan said surprised "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that you monsters are looking for someone." Sqweep answered "Who are you looking for?"

"Um… uh… Nobody!" Link answered nervously.

"It didn't sound like you monsters were looking for nobody; it sounded like you were looking for somebody." Sqweep said beginning to get suspicious of the monsters "You monsters have been acting strange lately, almost as if you guys are hiding something."

"Hiding something? We're not hiding anything! What makes you think we're hiding something?" Dr. Cockroach quickly said with a nervous smile. They suddenly saw Dracula wondering around in the hallways behind Sqweep. They're eyes widened thinking "what if somebody had seen him?".

"By the way you monsters are acting nervousely makes it sound like you are." Sqweep answered, unaware of the vampire behind him. "I really want to know why you guys are acting strange."

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Susan said before she and the other monsters zoomed out and grabbed Dracula, dragging him back into room and into Dr. Cockroach's lab.

"Who is that?" Sqweep asked, seeing the vampire count.

"This is Count Dracula!" B.O.B answered the alien child.

"Sqweep! Please don't tell General Monger! We got the whole thing under control!" Susan said in a panic tone of voice as she and the others pushed Dracula into the Lab. She then turned to Sqweep and smiled nervously and said in a calm tone of voice "Now then, you were saying?"

Sqweep had a surprise look on his face for several seconds before answering "I going to pretend I didn't see that."

The little alien kid turned on his heels and walked away. The monsters sighted in relief as they entered Dr. Cockroach's lab. They all gave Dracula a displeased look when they walked up to him. Seeing them like this made Dracula feel guilty.

"Dracula this has to stop. You can't just go wondering all around the place willy nilly." Susan told him "If anybody saw you and General Monger found out, he'll order us to throw you out."

"Sorry, I'm just so darn board, being locked in here all day and all night." Dracula said.

"Well until your arm heals, you're just going to have to find a way to entertain yourself." Dr. Cockroach responded "You can do anything except wonder the base."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dracula!" Wayne shouted hoping that his friend will hear him. A search party was being held with everybody at the hotel pitching in to help find the owner has been missing for over a week now.

"Drac!" Frank called out. He was worried about his friend. It has been a week since he was discovered to be missing when the torch he was carrying when he went outside the hotel was found abandoned and extinguished out by Mavis. Every 3 seconds somebody would call out Dracula's name to see if he would hear them only to have silence.

"Drac! Where are you buddy?" Jonathan called out. He was helping out with the search to. He looked over at Mavis who was looking down at her feet with a sad look on her face. Out of everyone in the search party, she was the one who was worried about him the most. She also felt really guilty because right before his disappearance Mavis and her father got into an argument with each other. Her zing, Jonathan had proposed to her and Dracula got upset when they told him. He did like Johnny but he wasn't ready for his little ghoul to get married yet. Before he went off into the woods, not wanting to argue with his daughter anymore, Mavis shouted that she hated him.

Mavis feared that she would never see her father again; knowing "I hate you!" was the last thing she ever said to him. She began to cry at the thought of that. Johnny went over to Mavis and wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Mavis, we'll find him." He said to her softly. Mavis leaned into him and held him closer as they continued on with the search.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again Dracula got bored and decided to explore the base, even though the monsters had told him to stay put. It just isn't fun being stuck in one place for a very long time. It was like becoming stirred crazy when you don't leave the house for a very long time. He wanted to see more of the place that his new friends lived in. It wasn't any kind of place you'd ever seen before, strange machines in almost every room. The doors slide open all by themselves like an elevator door. It defiantly unlike any place he'd ever been in.

He entered another room and right away felt uneasy about it. The room was decorated in a way that made him feel like he was on a different planet with big decorative rocks and wall paper that had a purplish pink scenery. But the giant dog toys in the room were what really made him uneasy. Dracula wondered what kind of creature could live in here that would need dog toys as big as these.

As he was looking around the room, he suddenly backed up into something big. Cold fear ran through him as he felt the curiously felt what he had just backed up into. It felt like leather, and it was snoring. When he turned his head, Dracula silently gasped when he realized that what he had just backed up into was a beast with purple skin, sleeping in the room. Right away his instincts told him that he should get out before the beast woke up and saw him.

But as he was tiptoeing out of the room, he accidently stepped on a squeaky toy, causing the beast to wake up. Dracula gasped in terror when the beast saw him. Right away the beast got, growled and began to chase Dracula through the base. Horrified, Dracula changed into a bat and flew all around the base, trying to lose the beast. In some of the rooms he flew to, people would see him and scream.

Coverton was in his room, talking his Coverlord when he heard all the sreaming and came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What the flognarg is all the racket out her- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Coverton screamed midway in his sentence when he saw the bat fly in hallway, being chased by Vornicarn. Vornicarn trampled on Coverton, trying to catch the strange earth creature that enterd his room.

Coverton continued to scream as the he saw them get away "A BAT! THERE'S A BAT IN THE BUILDING! STA'ABIE KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

Right away, Sta'abie charge into the hallway trampling over Coverton in the process and began to chase Dracula with Vornicarn "I shall hunt this bat beast and feast on honor Sta'aaaaaaaabie!"

"Kill it, those things are loaded with rabies!" Coverton called out to her. B.O.B, Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach, wondering what all the noise was about went into the hallway just in time to see Sta'abie and Vornicarn chasing a bat formed, terrified Dracula with Sta'abie trying to blast him with her spear. They all gasped in horror and right away joined the chase, trying to stop Sta'abie and Vornicarn.

"Sta'abie wait! Sta'abie!" Susan called out to her.

"No you will not take the glory from Sta'abie!" Sta'abie said, thinking that the monsters were trying to stop her so they can hunt the bat beast themselves and hog all the glory.

The chase continued on all throughout the building, until Dracula was cornered. Without thinking, he changed back into his human form, causing Sta'abie and Vornicarn to stop wide eyed with surprise. They stared at the vampire for a few seconds before Sta'abie finally said to him "What kind of life form are you?"

The monsters finally caught up and stood in front of Dracula, blocking him in a protective manner. Dracula stood behind them with fear as the monsters began to explain to Sta'abie who he is and why he is here.

"Sta'abie wait, it's okay, this is Dracula, the _real_ Dracula." Susan began "Dracula is a vampire, he's hurt and the guys and I are letting him stay here just until his arm heals."

"I would like an explanation of what this is all about." General Monger's voice unexpectently chimed in. He was standing behind Sta'abie and Vornicarn, crossing his arms and giving the monsters a frown that hinted that they were in trouble. All the monsters could do was stand there while the general frowned at them with disappointment.

"Can we keep him?" B.O.B asked, General Monger still frowned at them. The monsters were in hot water now, but not only them, so was Dracula.


	8. Chapter 8

In the situation room, General Monger demanded the monsters to give him an explanation about the stranger that they brought onto his base.

"Monsters, I want you to tell me who this man is and what is he doing on my base." He demanded. The monsters had no choice but to tell him about the vampire that had been hiding for the past two weeks.

"You'll probably find this hard to believe General, but this guy here is Dracula, the _real_ Dracula." Susan began to tell him "The reason why he is here is because we found him out in the desert two weeks ago, badly hurt."

"Yes, he had been kidnapped from his home in Transylvania by a group of vampire hunters. He got stabbed in the arm by a wooden stake trying to escape from them." Dr. Cockroach added.

"The poor count was out in the sun for hours, and you know how vampires burn up in the sun." Link chimed in "He would have died if B.O.B, Susan, Doc and I hadn't had rescued him."

"Hold on!" General Monger interrupted "This vampire had been hiding in my base for two weeks?"

"Yes!" B.O.B said with a smile.

"But don't worry; we had been feeding mine, Link's and Dr. C's blood, No one else's." Susan quickly said not wanting the General to get the wrong idea "And we did willingly."

"He's not the villain that movies and books make him out to be." Dr. Cockroach said "He's actually a nice monster, who just like we once were is misunderstood."

Dracula, who was standing in the room watching the whole conversation decided to speak up "Please sir, don't punish these guys because of me."

"Monsters, you know perfectly well that this is a top secret base, meaning that bringing in strangers is precisely forbidden!" General Monger said to the monsters "I want him out of here ASAP!"

Both the monsters and Dracula were horrified to hear that. "But General, he's hurt, and you know vampires can't stand sunlight. He'll die if we throw him out." Susan begged.

"Yea can't we let him stay just until his arm is healed?" B.O.B joined. Before General Monger could say something else, The President Hathaway suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Heard there was something going on at the base." The President said, he then noticed Dracula and smiled "Hello! Who is this?"

"Mr. President, meet our new friend, the real Count Dracula!" B.O.B said.

"Dracula this is President Hathaway. He's the leader of this country." Susan said to Dracula.

"Hello." Dracula said nervously

"So you're the one that everyone calls the King of the Vampires." The President said to him "So what are you doing here?"

Dracula began to tell the President the whole story of what happened "I was kidnapped from my home in Transylvania by a group of Vampire hunter. I got injured trying to escape from them. I was out in the sun for hours and I would have died if these monsters haven't rescued me."

"Yes, we promised him that he could stay here just until he is healed and then bring him back home ourselves, but Monger here is ordering us to kick him out." Link said.

"General, is this true?" The President said, looking at Monger with a displeased look on his face.

"Mr. President, the monsters know perfectly well that bringing strangers onto the secret base is strictly forbidden!" Monger told him.

"Even if the stranger is injured?" The President responded "Well I'm the President of the United States, and I say let him stay until he gets better! Shame on you to throw out poor injured vampire and letting him die out there!"

"But Mr. President-"

"No buts, we can't let him die just because of some rule on the base."

Knowing that it was no use to argue with the President about something like this, the General reluctantly responded "Alright he can stay until he gets better. But if he causes any more trouble on my base or he tries to bite anyone, he's out of here ASAP!"

Feeling relieved and happy that The President convinced General Monger to let Dracula stay, the monsters along with Dracula cheered and jumped with joy. Now they no longer have to hide him from anyone and they can now introduce him to everyone on the base. Also Dracula no longer had to stay in one place and be bored out of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Van Helsing and Renfield made their way to Elizabeth Bathory's bed chamber, feeling really afraid. They knew she will be furious when they tell her that they let Dracula get away. They didn't know if she'll either rip them to shreds or put them in boiling oil. They also knew she would skin them alive if they lied to her and she found out they had failed to complete the task she had given them which was to track down Count Dracula and kill him.

"You're the one who let him slip from your grasp, you tell her." Van Helsing said to Renfield. Van Helsing was a man with shoulder length dark hair, some stubble on his face and a strong build muscular body clothed in black. Despite the brave, determined face he always had on his face, he was afraid of their mistress just like his partner, Renefield.

"Oh no, you're the one who missed his heart while trying to shoot him, _you_ tell her." Renefield argued. Renefield was a short, dwarf like man who was born with a deformity. One of his eyes was larger than the other, his nose was too big for his small face and he had a cleft in his bottom lip. He also had a hunched back and big gorilla like arms. His deformity made him look like he was mentally challenged but in reality, Renefield knows what's going on around him.

"Alright, we'll both tell her, that way she will give us an equal amount of suffering." Van Helsing told him. When they made it to the mistresses bed chamber, they hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Enter" said an elderly, cackled female voice with a Transylvanian accent. Van Helsing and Renefield entered the bedroom and saw their mistress naked in a bathtub filled with blood. They watched as she transformed from a old hag woman into a young and beautiful one, restoring her youth and beauty. Her grey, curly hair turned black and the wrinkles smoothed out to make her look as young as twenty. Her voice began to sound young again as she sighed in pleasure.

The blood she was bathing in was the blood of virgin women she had slaughter centuries ago. Elizabeth was born a damphire and became a full vampire by her father when she was in her mid twenties. Since she was full vampire turned damphire, she had immortality like vampires do but not the eternal youth. Because of this, she would have to bath in the blood of virgins every full moon in order to restore her youth and beauty, otherwise she will rapidly age and turn to dust because of the centuries she lived.

Elizabeth reached for a small silver bell that sat on a small table besides the tub and rang it. At the sound of the bell, three beautiful female vampires dressed in exotic provocative dresses appeared by her side. The female vampires were her ladies in waiting and also her lovers. Raku, the eldest of the trio was Asia and had straight thigh length dark hair. Tatiana, the middle one and Elizabeth's favorite had wavy auburn hair, and Ioana, the youngest and most blood thirsty of the three had spiral curly blonde hair. They stood beside the tub waiting for their mistresses command.

"Girls, fetch me a bucket of water and my red dress." Elizabeth commanded them.

"Right away mistress." Raku responded and left the room with Tatiana and Ioana following her.

Elizabeth turned her attention to her two henchmen who were standing before her. Van Helsing and Renefield had seen the mistress unclothed before so she didn't mind them being in the room one bit. It wasn't something they hadn't seen before.

"Well what news do you bring?" she asked the two men, she then smiled with wide eyes as if she knew what they were going to say "No wait don't tell… you finished Dracula off! He is dead! Oh that that is music to my ears! Tell me he's dead!"

Van Helsing and Renefield both made a nervous whimper. Before they can answer her the vampire girls came back in with a bucket of water and Elizabeth's favorite blood red dress. Elizabeth stepped out of the tub with her back towards her henchmen and took the bucket from one of female vampire lover. She dumped the water on herself and the blood slid off of her curvy body and down a drain beneath her feet. She then grabbed the dress and slipped it on herself before turning back to her nervous henchmen with a big smile on her face.

"Please tell me Dracula is dead! I need to hear those words!" she said still smiling hopeing they would say the words she wanted to hear.

Van Helsing and Renefield looked at each other before Renefield nervously asked the vampire mistress "Do you need to hear all those words _exactly_?"

Elizabeth's smile turned into an angry, teeth grinding frown when she heard that question and her eyebrows scrunched up with rage. She knew what he was trying to say.

"He's still alive?" she said through her furious clenched teeth.

"Not only that but….. he also escaped." Renefield answered feeling scared by the female vampire's rage.

WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Elizabeth screamed in anger.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said you idiot!" Elizabeth told him. She then walked to her henchmen and gave both of them a painful smack across the face. "You idiots! How could you let him get away?"

"I tried to shoot him with my stake gun but I only managed to hit his arm." Van Helsing responded, causing Elizabeth to huff with annoyance. She grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts towards her face, ready to tell them what they are going to do.

"We are going to go out in the desert and we are going to go look for him, and this time no foul ups from either of you two!" she said still looking furious "Now lets move!"

Before they knew it, they went outside into the desert night to try to hunt down the Vampire King.


End file.
